


Literature Club Christmas Surprise

by Bmblbreeze



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Group Sex, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmblbreeze/pseuds/Bmblbreeze
Summary: Monika has prepared an extra special Christmas surprise for you in the literature club!
Relationships: Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Literature Club Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping up with my tradition of only writing months apart. Regardless I hope you enjoy!

It was a strange request, being asked to show up to the literature club later than usual, but Monika had asked you to do so. You figure she must have been busy and would be late, but you didn't think too hard about it. It had been an hour since club would have started, so you walk down the halls and to the door of the classroom, and enter to find the room dark. You hope you didn't show up too early but you decide to let yourself in anyways. You move inside, shut the door behind you, then scan the wall briefly with your hand until you find the light switch and flick it on.

"Merry Christmas!" shouts Monika and Sayori, standing in the center of the room. They're wearing their normal school uniforms, with the addition of a Christmas hat. Between the two of them, a mat taken from the gym sat, something resting on it covered with a white sheet. Monika speaks up. "Since its a special occasion, me and Sayori wanted to do something extra special just for you!" She giggles before continuing. "I think Sayori and I really did a good job." Monika then beckons you closer.

As you stand right in front of them, Sayori reaches down and pulls the sheet off of the mat. You're caught quite off guard when beneath the sheet is Natsuki. She's wearing absolutely nothing except for a long Christmas ribbon wrapped around her body, culminating at her hands, which are tied together and restrained with the ribbon above her head. A few strips of decorative tape with cute Christmas patterns on them cover her mouth. You freeze up as you take in the sudden sight in front of you, Natsuki's eyes widen as they meet yours. Before you can even process what is going on your confusion is interrupted by Monika, standing besides you and placing a hand on your shoulder. "So, do you like your present?" She asks, with an almost evil grin. You're a bit at a loss for words.

Not even waiting for your reply, Monika moves a hand down, placing it atop the front side of your pants, where a bulge created by the sudden lewd situation has formed. "So you do like your present, don't you?" Monika asks smugly. You can't even parse a response before she slips her other hand to your side, hooking your pants with her thumb and beginning to drag them down. Gripping your other side with her other hand and fluidly pulling your pants down to your ankles. She was moving things along faster than you could even process, like she had anticipated and prepared for everything.

Sayori was the next to speak up. "Come on, hurry up and accept your gift!" She said, with strange enthusiasm given the circumstances. Monika was swiftly moving on from your pants to your underwear, grabbing the sides in preparation to remove them as she had done before. You weren't even sure how to object and just let things play out. She dragged your underwear down to your ankles, joining your pants and setting your lower half free, including the erection she had given you. She moved her hands to your shoulders now, pushing you downwards and beckoning you onto the mat, onto your knees in front Natsuki.

"Well come on then!" Said Sayori excitedly, "We don't have all Christmas!" Monika nods in agreement at Sayori's sentiment. It was now or never you decided. You grab hold of one of Natsuki's legs and lift it up when to your surprise, Natsuki responds with a muffled shout and a weak, struggling kick. Sayori kneels behind Natsuki and holds her hands down before she can swing those forwards as well. You feel a bit of hesitation as you speak up. Natsuki had agreed to this, right? "Oh um, yes of course, why wouldn't she?" Monika answered, maybe seeming a little more than half-hearted. "Yeah of course! This gift was a team effort!" Sayori chimed in with enthusiasm. "Now stop stalling so much!" She pouted. Good enough for you, probably. You figure you aren't to blame if they are lying.

You hold Natsuki's leg up and away once more, the other hand moving down to your erection to guide it. Once you first connect with her, she lets out another muffled shout and moves her legs once again. You tighten your grip on her left leg while also moving your other hand onto her right, pinning it to the mat. Sayori continues doing her part and holds her arms steady. While gripping her legs in place as she weakly attempts to swing them, you slowly push forwards, sliding into her. Natsuki continues to move and let out struggling grunts until you've finally pushed into her, hilting yourself into her with a sigh, and Monika with a giggle. You adjust yourself a little, moving your hands to have a better grip on her legs before you then pull back. 

Firmly holding Natsuki's legs, you thrust forwards faster than before, pushing yourself all the way into her quickly. She yelps through the tape as she attempts to swing her legs closed, but you hold onto her and force her to stay in place. You couldn't explain it but her reaction encourages you to pick up the pace. You pull out of her at the same pace, then in again. You repeat yourself as you get a rhythm, and you're eventually fucking her at a moderate pace. With each thrust into her, Natsuki lets out a desperate moan that's muffled by the holiday tape, swinging one or both her legs at you, sometimes even thrashing her entire body in a vain attempt to escape you and Sayori's grasp. You respond to each act of resistance with a firm grip on her legs, bracing yourself and pushing them away to keep them in place and pulled apart.

Looking up at Sayori, she gives you a warm, encouraging smile to your efforts. Monika still sits behind you as you continue pumping into Natsuki as push away her acts of defiance. Monika moves an arm around you, placing her hand on your chest before giving you a kiss on the cheek. "Keep going" she says in a hushed tone, "You're doing great." Her softness towards you stood out in stark contrast to what you were doing. Using these as words of encouragement, you firmly grip Natsuki's legs and continue your pace thrusting into her, fighting against her with a confidence you didn't think you had. The wrongness you felt in what you were doing felt distant in comparison to Monika and Sayori's encouragement, combined with your own pleasure.

You almost felt bad admitting it, but all Natsuki's resistance does is encourage you. Dominating the small girl while countering her acts of defiance almost felt more like a game than a struggle. Even so, you decide to make it clearer who's in charge. You pull mostly out of her as you tighten your grip hard on both her legs, pulling them as far apart as you can, Natsuki fighting back hard against you. As soon as you think you've gotten her as ready as you can, you thrust into her hard and quickly. Natsuki lets out a stifled cry in unison with a wet slap as you slam yourself into her.

Before she can collect herself, you've already pulled back and begun pumping yourself into her again and again, fucking her at a quick and rough pace. With each thrust, the impact sends a slap echoing through the room, along with Natsuki's muffled, moaning yelps. Her struggles have become more infrequent, swinging her legs every so often now, with you finding it even easier than before to hold them back. Her fading counterattacks just make it that much easier to continue with vigor. Each occasional fight she puts up is easily snuffed out with a push of your arms and another hard thrust inside of her, her fading resolve to fight back doing nothing to stop you. It just felt like you were winning and she was retreating.

You keep up your rough fucking to maintain your lead as Natsuki's defense seems to be whittled down. Frequent hard kicks now weak rare occurrences and thrashes now small struggles. Her shouts simply become moans sounding off from behind her muffled mouth with each thrust into her. With you continuing to grip her and keeping up your efforts in force, it isn't long until the last bit of rebellion is pounded out of her, switching from resisting to simply laying there in defeat as you continue to fuck her silly. With her energy to fight back seemingly exhausted, you decide to make another advance.

In a quick motion and still pushed all the way inside her, you release her legs and lean yourself all the way forwards until you're laying on top of Natsuki. Laying at eye level with her, you move your arms up and grab her wrists from Sayori, holding down her arms yourself instead. Once you tighten your grip you begin fucking Natsuki once again, laying completely on top of her and dominating her even more than before. She now simply lays underneath you as you repeatedly thrust into her, no longer fighting you. Her last sign of any resistance being the daggers she stares at you when you look into her eyes while thrusting into her. Even now, her fighting nature only helps to turn you on and encourage you to continue.

After enough time pounding Natsuki you finally feel yourself approaching climax. With a final few thrusts you move to pull out of her when you suddenly feel Monika sitting behind you, shifting some of her weight behind you and grabbing Natsuki by the thighs, making you feel claustrophobic and stuck in place. "Are you close?" She says gently, "It is your Christmas present you know? You can do whatever you want with it." She giggles, before finishing her thought "Go ahead, cum inside her." Sayori chimes in, grabbing your hands and keeping them in place. "Yeah come on!" She sounds overly enthusiastic. "Don't you wanna teach her a little lesson? Don't you wanna knock the brat up?" At those words, Natsuki suddenly goes wide eyed and red faced, and quickly she's fighting with a last bit of vigor you didn't know she had. Natsuki begins squirming hard beneath you, but it's in vain as she's held down by Sayori, Monika, and you. You yourself are stuck in place, Monika behind you making sure you stay pinned inside of Natsuki. You feel completely at your limit, unable and now unwilling to back out. As if to dispel the last of your doubts, Monika leans forwards and whispers into your ear softly. "Come on now, pump a baby into her."

Monika's bold words send you over the edge. With a last bit of newfound strength you begin thrusting into Natsuki once more as she squirms and struggles and shouts beneath you, and it isn't very long before you truly reach as far as you can go. You tightly grip Natsuki's arms as you thrust hard into her one last time, Monika pushing you down into her. You hilt yourself inside Natsuki as you tense up, shooting a load deep into her. She goes limp, exhausted and defeated, now she only lets out small moans as your body twitches with each wave of your orgasm. You grip her arms tight as you cum inside of her, shooting each rope of sperm straight into her womb. With a final moan you collapse onto Natsuki and try to catch your breath. Monika backs off of you, her work being done.

After you catch your breath, you slowly pull out of Natsuki and attempt to sit yourself up. Cum slowly leaks out of her as she lays on the mat still, passed out with all her energy spent. With how much there is inside her there's no way you didn't fulfill Sayori and Monika's request. You lay back down on the mat on your back, feeling totally drained of your energy. Monika leans down and gives you one last kiss on the cheek and shows you a warm smile. "Merry Christmas." she says, before you finally succumb to exhaustion and drift out of consciousness.

You awake on your bed in your own house several hours later, with no idea how you got there. You'd think it was all just a dream if it wasn't for a Christmas card sitting on your nightstand. Inside is the signature of Monika, Sayori, and Natsuki. Attached inside is a condom with the words "Maybe next time." written beside it, ending with a pink heart.


End file.
